For example, a sticking device is known, in which an elongated body (raw sheet) having temporarily adhered on one of the release sheet an adhesive sheet or labels is wound around a cylindrical body; then on an adhesive sheet or a label temporarily bonded to one surface of a release sheet is wound around a cylindrical member; the elongated body is continuously delivered to thereby adhere on the surfaces of the adherend such as semiconductor wafers, containers or the like. When such a sticking device is used depending on different kinds in accordance with a type of the elongated body, it is desired in terms of production management to manage data on processing such as a sheet-delivering speed, etc., according to a property of the elongated body, and also to manage various data on the type (trade name) of the elongated body wound around the cylindrical member, a lot number, date of manufacture, a used amount, a residual amount, a quality assurance period, and the like (hereinafter, simply referred to as “data”).
In the known art, a support device for supporting the cylindrical member around which is wound the elongated body is known, for example, in Patent Literature 1. This support device comprises: a support shaft (winding shaft) supported by a support body in a cantilevered state; an anchoring shaft (delivery shaft) for supporting the cylindrical body that is externally inserted into the support shaft from an opening one end in a longitudinal direction of the cylindrical member; and a support shaft (rotation-resisting member) that is built inside the support shaft in a manner to be moveable out of (beyond) or into through holes formed in an outer surface of the cylindrical member but that anchors the cylindrical member from an inner circumferential side of the support shaft. A data carrier member for storing the above-described data is disposed on the inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical member, and data communication means (data reading in and reading out device) for performing data communication with the data carrier member is mounted on the support shaft.
An operating means is usually additionally provided with an anchoring means in order to operate the switching between the anchoring and the releasing of the cylindrical member. As an example of this kind of operating means, there is one having: an operating shaft (shaft part) which is smaller in diameter than the support shaft, and which are provided coaxially inside the support shaft and protrudes forward from a distal end of the support shaft where a side on which the support shaft is supported in the cantilevered state is defined as a proximal end and where an opposite side thereto is defined as a distal end; an operation shaft (shaft part) which is smaller in diameter than the support shaft; and a cam member which is externally inserted into the operation shaft. When an operating knob disposed at the distal end of the operation shaft is manually turned in one direction from a releasing position where the anchoring means is located in the support shaft, the anchoring means abutting on the cam member is pressed diametrically outward depending on the turning angle, protrudes from an outer diameter surface of the support shaft, and engages with an inner surface of the cylindrical member. The cylindrical member is thereby anchored or fixed on the inner circumferential side thereof (anchoring position).
By the way, as in the above-described known art, when the data communication means is built (or incorporated) in the support shaft, it is necessary to externally insert the cylindrical member into the support shaft while matching the positions of the data carrier member and the data communication unit. This may deteriorate workability. In addition, it is necessary to perform wiring for data communication or power supply through the support shaft which is a part to be rotated and driven and in which the above-described operating means is built. This needs to use, for example, a rotary joint or a slip ring. This may make a structure of the support shaft more complicated, and in addition, may cause increase in cost. Therefore, data communication is also performed by making, for example, a hand-held type data communication unit close to the data carrier member by a conveyance robot, a manual operation by a worker, or the like if necessary, while the data communication unit is not built in the support shaft.
Here, for example, when the data carrier member includes a label-shaped IC tag in which an IC chip and an antenna are held on one surface of a substrate sheet in order to store or transmit various data in a non-contact manner using an electromagnetic wave as a communication medium, the IC chip of the label-shaped IC tag may be easily broken even by a weak shock. Therefore, there can be considered the following structure, i.e., the size of the cylindrical member is determined such that a portion having a predetermined length on a rear side in the external insertion direction extends forward from the distal end of the support shaft when the cylindrical member is externally inserted into the support shaft, and the data carrier member is disposed on an inner circumferential surface of the portion not in contact with the support shaft, where data communication with the data communication unit is easily performed.
However, in an arrangement in which the size of the cylindrical member is determined such that the portion having the predetermined length on the rear side in the external insertion direction extends forward from the distal end of the support shaft, it is necessary to design the operation shaft of the operating means so as to have a length protruding from the rear end in the external insertion direction of the cylindrical member. With this design, the length of the operation shaft protruding from the distal end of the support shaft is also long. Here, when the elongated body is wound around the cylindrical member, a weight thereof may be a dozen or so kilograms, and the cylindrical member may be caught by the operation shaft when a worker externally inserts the cylindrical member into the support shaft. At this time, when the length of the operation shaft protruding from the other end of the support shaft is long, bending rigidity of the operation shaft is low, and the operation shaft may be bent by a load of the cylindrical member.